Love Hurts
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Hundreds of years passed, but when the month of July comes around, England just can't help but fall into depression. USxUK/America x England/Alfred x Arthur. Some PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

If you don't know:

Scotland = Scott (wow I'm so creative)

Ireland (S) = Collin

Ireland (N) = Connor

**Love Hurts**

It has been hundreds of years since the Revolutionary War took place, but when July 4th comes around, I can't help but stay home and cry. Each year I try to do something that would keep me from thinking about Alfred. But that wankers' celebrations always seem to get through to me.

Right now I'm sitting alone next to the window, staring up at the dark gray sky. Connor and Collin took Scott and Peter on a trip to Costa Rica. They knew that I would want to be alone for the month, but they went because they wanted to piss me off. Aren't they just little angels?

The date is July 1st and I should be getting ready for Matthew's party, but I can't stop staring out my window like a hopeless idiot. After what felt like 2 hours of mindlessly daydreaming, I got off my sorry ass and went upstairs to get ready. Since it was just Matthew we were talking about, I didn't really feel like dressing up. I threw on a white dress shirt, black pants, and a black tie. Nothing too fancy. As I was checking myself out in the mirror, I started to remember when I gave Alfred his first suit.

*Flashback*

"Hey what's with the suit? It looks expensive. Too bad I'll never wear it."

"You should. Dressing like a popper isn't in fashion. I refuse to be seen with you if you're not dressed properly."

"So what's the matter? You think the way I dress is perfectly acceptable!"

-10 minutes later-

"See? Dressed like that, it's hard to believe you're the same person."

"Sure, but this isn't comfortable. I guess I'll just wear it on special occasions."

*End of Flashback*

When I finally snapped out of it, the sky had already gotten darker. I didn't want o waste anymore time, so I exited the house. I looked at my car, then to the street. There was no reason to dive since Matthews house was close by. And besides, I still have 2 hours to get there.

It takes about 45 minutes to get there on foot, so if I ever get there early, I can always help with the decorating. As I entered the city, I realized that I needed to get a gift for Matthew. I couldn't show up empty handed. That would be rude. It's a good thing there were stores all around me. I picked a random shop and went in. I looked around until I gazed upon a bear. Not any kind of bear. It was a 4 foot polar bear. I was certain that Matthew would love it, because of his over obsession for Polar Bears. I walked over to the shelf it was resting on and picked it up. It certainly was adorable. I brought the toy to the check-out, and a young girl appeared behind the counter.

"Did you find everything you wanted?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking."

She smiled at me, but she also gave me a curious look.

"This for you, or someone else?"

"Oh, no. This is for my younger brother. It's his birthday."

"Birthday? That's wonderful! Here I'll wrap it up for you."

"Oh, that's very kind. Thank you."

The girl got out a box and put the object inside it. She then wrapped it up and placed a big red bow on the top. She wrapped it with great speed and delicacy. I'll admit, she was good.

"Here you go, all done!"

"Well that was quick. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome! Please come back again!"

"I will."

We exchanged smiles and finally exited the building. I looked at my watch. 1:21. Good, I didn't waste too much time. I started down the sidewalk, thinking about all the memorable moments I've had with Matthew, but after I start thinking about it, my mind over flows with memories of being with Alfred. I froze up and looked down at the ground. I could feel the tears start to develop in my eyes. I fought the urge to cry, but it didn't work. The tears ran down my face, and fell to the ground. After ages of just standing there, I started to walk again. I gazed at my watch, and my eyes widened. It was 1:47. I was standing there for 26 minutes. Well it doesn't matter. I just have to get to Matthews.


	2. Chapter 2

If you don't know:

Seychelles = Cherelle

**Love Hurts Chapter 2**

I kept walking for another 25 minutes with my head staring down. I might've passed my destination already, but I'm just going to continue walking. I was just about to let out a sigh, until I bumped into something hard. I started to fall back, but then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I quickly shot my head up, but I soon regretted it. Because when I did, my eyes were locked on to Alfred's.

"Whoa, you okay Arty?"

"Oh…Yes, I'm fine. S-sorry…"

I felt the tears racing up into my eyes, so I quickly turned away from him.

"A-Arthur? Are you…Crying?"

"N-no! I'm not crying!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get angry."

"I-I'm not angry!"

"Then explain why you're yelling."

Ehhh…He's got me there. But really, I don't want to talk to him. If I speak another word to him, I'll break down right in front of him. And I don't want that happening.

"Yo, Arthur. Since you're here, could you help me carry the presents inside?"

I only nodded as we walked to Alfred's car. He opened the trunk and took out 3 giant presents. I was shocked. What could he possibly get him that was so big! I didn't know that he cared so much for Matthew.

"Here, hold this one."

"O-okay."

When he handed me the gift, I was surprised that it was so light. I actually expected it to be a lot heavier, knowing Alfred. He finally closed the trunk and headed for the door.

"Come on, Arthur."

"Yeah…"

oOo_oOo_oOo

I really don't know what's up with Arthur. He keeps acting up, and it's kind of worrying me. He even almost burst into tears a couple times. But it's that time of year that he does that. I wonder why…

oOo_oOo_oOo

"Yo, Arty. Can you ring the door bell for me? My hands are kind of full."

"Oh, sure."

I moved my hand forward and pressed the button. We waited for about two minutes until Matthew finally opened the door.

"S-sorry for the wait! I had to finish hanging some things!"

"It's alright, Matthew."

We entered the household and placed the presents on a table in the kitchen.

"Hey, Alfred? Can you hang these in the hallway? Oh, and Arthur. Can you help Francis decorate the living room? I have to help Cherelle in the kitchen."

"Alright."

I proceeded down the hallway and entered the living room. The place looked very lively. I looked around until I spotted Francis. He was on a step ladder pinning up some streamers. I walked up to him and lightly hit his leg, which almost made him loose his balance.

"Gah! Huh? Mon ami! So nice to see you."

"Good to see you too, Francis."

'Not to be a bother, but can you hand me some more pins?"

"Sure."

I quickly took some pins from the basket and handed them to him.

"Merci!"

Since there wasn't much to do, I decided to go and sit on the couch. As I sat down, I started to gaze out the window. I wanted to look away, but my body wouldn't let me. But why?

oOo_oOo_oOo

"Hey, Ar-"

Oh great. He's depressed again. Now what? I need help! I was just about to yell for him until Matthew came into the room. Once he saw Arthur, he was horrified. He quickly walked over to him and woke him up. Thank god for Matthew.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, Arthur. You were spaced out, and I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm terribly sorry, Matthew."

Well at least he's fine now.

oOo_oOo_oOo

Almost everyone is here, and I can't believe how many people came. Gilbert ran around the room screaming at people to get their presents ready. Is it time to open them already?

"Alright, people that I barely even know! It's time for my bro to open PRESENTS!"

First up was Alfred. He got Matthew an X-Box, with various games and scary movies. Francis granted Matthew many, many sweets, and a box filled with…unmentionables. When it was my turn I happily handed Matthew the present. Once he opened it, he attacked me with a hug.

"Thank you so much, Arthur!"

"Your welcome, Matthew. Happy Birthday."

Then Hungary was next. And what she got him surprised us all. She got him a flat screen TV, 2 tickets for a lovely night in Paris, and a ton of polar bears. We thought no one could top that, until it was Gilberts' turn. He got on one knee in front of Matthew and fished out a small box from his pocket. When he opened the box, there was a pure gold ring covered in diamonds.

Matthew Williams, Will you marry me?"

"Y-yes!"

They were both hugging one another tight. It made me feel warm inside, but it also made me feel… sad. My mind flooded with memories of Alfred and I laughing together. Tears fell from my face by the bucket load as I quickly made my way to the door. I went outside and leaned on the cold wood siding of the house. I was crying so hard, that my heart started to hurt. Then I heard the door open. I looked to see who it was, then froze. Alfred was standing there, shocked from what he was seeing.

"A-arthur!"

"Go away!"

But of course he didn't listen. He came to my side and grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey…What's wrong? You know you can't be sad on Matthew's Birthday."

"You don't need to know."

He then grabbed me and placed me against his chest. I felt his arms wrap around my body, cradling me in his arms, as he started stroking my hair.

"I think I already know…Just let it all out."

And I did. I was crying hard, and I couldn't stop.

"Why, Alfred! Why, why, why!"

He didn't resist. All he was doing was standing there hugging me. He just let me have my moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hurts Chapter 3**

*3 Days Later…*

July 4th… The day I hate almost more than Christmas. I can already hear Alfred's celebrating from across the ocean. I looked outside…It's raining. It always rains in London. Is it something about me that makes it rain? I hope not…

I look down into the vast city and witness 2 children running around their mother. I smile, but it fades when I hear a knock at the door. I sighed and proceeded down the stair to the front door. I grabbed the door handle and twisted it. When I pulled the door open, something jumped forward and wrapped its arms around me.

"Arthur!"

"A-Alfred? What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something!"

"Couldn't you have told me over the phone or something?"

"Hmmm… Nope."

I let out a heavy sigh and looked back at the American.

"Alfred, Why are you here?"

He smiled and cupped my cheeks, making me look up at him. His sea blue eyes sparkled when he smirked again.

"Arthur… I know you hate me for leaving you… So I want to make it up to you."

He got on one knee and started pulling something out of his pocket. He pulled out a small white box and opened it up. And when he did, I gasped.

"Arthur Kirkland, You are my love, and you will always be my love. I promise never to leave your side ever again. Will you marry me?"

Tears were crawling down my face as he slipped the ring around my finger. We both embraced each other, while many people started clapping and cheering in the background.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Alfred."


End file.
